


Изъян в одном хорошем плане

by bfcure, fandom_Metropolis_2018



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s03e09 Asylum, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Translation, Violence, author: lenore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018
Summary: Когда Лайонел пытался убедить всех в сумасшествии Лекса, он не думал о том, что это может навредить ему самому.





	Изъян в одном хорошем плане

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Problem With Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245750) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



Первая угроза прозвучала, когда Лекс осмелился поставить под сомнение некоторые довольно странные — и, несомненно, незаконные — эксперименты, которые проводили в одной из лабораторий «ЛюторКорп». Лайонел лишь приподнял бровь и произнёс:

— Наверное, тебе это чудится, сын. Будет печально, если ты вновь попадешь в клинику, только недавно вернувшись на работу.

Когда Лекс нашёл в особняке подслушивающее устройство, Лайонел положил руку ему на плечо и одарил встревоженным взглядом, достойным «Оскара»:

— Надеюсь, тебя больше не посещают навязчивые идеи.

После того как Лекс узнал, что кто-то взломал замок синей комнаты и унёс все материалы о Кларке, которые он собирался уничтожить, в глазах его отца поселилось самодовольное и торжествующее выражение. 

— Лучше не говорить о подобных вещах, сын. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы люди думали… — Лайонел улыбнулся, став похожим на демона.

В первый раз, когда экономка застала Лекса разговаривающим с пустотой, она замерла на мгновение, как олень в свете фар, а затем убежала прежде, чем Лекс успел попросить её принести лимонада.

Тем вечером Лайонел позвонил ему и строго сказал:

— Не смей ломать комедию перед слугами. Ты их пугаешь.

На следующий день Лекс устроил скандал в кафе и обвинил Лану в том, что она пытается его отравить.

Он появился во дворе Кентов в три часа утра, одетый в пижаму, и громко кричал, что они возглавляют тайное общество, желающее его убить.

Лекс прошёлся по главной улице, угрожая парковочным счётчикам, словно они были деловыми партнёрами, решившими его обмануть.

Вызвал переполох на городском собрании.

Ругался и изрыгал проклятия у лютеранской церкви во время воскресной мессы.

Видел галлюцинации.

Забывал, где только что был.

Когда Лайонел обнаружил Лекса со сложенным одеялом в руках, напевающим колыбельную, его тревога не казалась наигранной.

Когда Лекс заявил, что взорвет особняк, это стало последней каплей: слуги не выдержали и сбежали, а Лайонел набросился на него с увещеваниями. 

— Сын, сын, постарайся успокоиться, — сказал он, заходя в кабинет, где Лекс обсуждал своих безымянных врагов с невидимым союзником. — Ты просто перевозбудился. Небольшой отдых в клинике поможет тебе очистить разум.

Лекс остановился посредине тирады, повернулся к Лайонелу и холодно улыбнулся. 

— О, я так не считаю, папа. 

Он взял со стола пресс-папье, тяжёлое, металлическое, с неровными краями. Вычурный сувенир, но очень полезный в такие моменты, как этот.

Лайонел отступил на шаг.

— Сын! Подумай о том, что ты творишь.

Лекс подошёл ближе. 

— Поверь мне, я только об этом и думал.

— Тебе это с рук не сойдёт. Тебя посадят.

Лекс склонил голову набок. 

— Разве ты не знаешь, папа? Психически больных людей не отправляют в тюрьму.

Лайонел побледнел, осознав, как много свидетелей могло поклясться на Библии, что Лекс сошёл с ума. То, что он сейчас не в себе, подтвердил бы весь город, включая многих чиновников и представителей церкви. 

— Ты снова окажешься в Бель-Рив. Ты этого хочешь? — в отчаянии выпалил Лайонел.

— Для лиц, признанных невменяемыми, средний срок пребывания в психиатрической клинике составляет четырнадцать месяцев. По сравнению с жизнью под твоей властью это такой пустяк.

Лайонел наверняка сказал бы что-то ещё, но Лекс не дал ему шанса. Хватило одного удара, однако сумасшедшим не свойственно логическое мышление, поэтому Лекс продолжал бить Лайонела. А потом сел за стол и начал думать о том, что будет, когда его выпустят. Он представлял себе Кларка и его прощение. Но даже если Кларк его не простит, по крайней мере, они оба будут в безопасности. А Лекс наконец обретёт свободу.

Он открыл файл на компьютере и занялся работой. Скорее всего, кто-то из слуг уже позвонил шерифу. Нужно было только подождать.


End file.
